


Anniversary

by Amethystina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversaries, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, ImagineTonyandBucky Prompt Fill, It's really quite sappy in the end, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina
Summary: Tony is well aware of his lousy track record when it comes to remembering and celebrating important dates, and he certainly doesn't blame Pepper for dumping him partly because of that reason. He's determined to do better, though, now that he and Bucky have started dating. Bucky is never going to have to feel forgotten or ignored.It therefore comes as a bit of a surprise when their one-year anniversary rolls around and Tony seems to be the only one who remembers the occasion. While Tony supposes that he deserves to be at the other end of the equation for once, he doesn't really know how to react.He never thought that Bucky — romantic, thoughtful, and considerate Bucky — would ever forget their anniversary.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> _**Prompt by Anonymous:** Bucky forgetting Tony and his anniversary because he spends all his time with Steve._
> 
> So here's another relatively short prompt fill for [ImagineTonyandBucky](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/)! I admit that I might have added a couple of twists to the whole misunderstanding to make it less hurtful in the end, but I hope you won't mind!
> 
> The amazing [Shi_Toyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu) did the betaing and you can find my Tumblr [here](http://amethystinawrites.tumblr.com/). Enjoy!

 

Tony knew he didn't really have any right to complain. Considering the number of times he had forgotten Pepper's birthday or any other important date they'd shared, he actually deserved to be at the other end of the equation for once. The thing was just that he'd made an _effort_ this time. He had decided, at the very start of his and Bucky's relationship, that he would do better. 

Nowadays, Tony made sure to mark every important date in his calendar and asked JARVIS to remind him well enough in advance that he could plan gifts or make reservations — whatever seemed suitable for the occasion. Tony was determined not to make the same mistakes as he had with Pepper. The sheer number of times he'd made her feel ignored or forgotten would haunt him for the rest of his life, and he didn't blame her in the slightest for breaking up with him.

So, when his and Bucky's one-year anniversary rolled around, Tony was prepared. He'd finally learned that unnecessarily bombastic gifts usually weren't the way to go — another thing Pepper had had to suffer through — and had settled for buying Bucky a new, fancy leather jacket and a pair of headphones. Both were of expensive brands, granted, because Tony didn't know how to buy things cheap, but they were also things Bucky genuinely wanted. That hopefully made them better gifts than an obscenely large stuffed bunny.

Bucky's favorite place to eat didn't really require reservations, but Tony had made sure to call ahead to warn them that two Avengers would be dropping by and had politely requested a table in the back, if possible. When Tony had explained that it was for an anniversary dinner, they had been more than happy to help — and offered their well-wishes.

Everything was set. Tony had even made sure he was free from SI and Avengers obligations the entire day, intending to focus solely on Bucky. That had been one of the main problems in all of Tony's previous relationships; his work and projects always came first. In general, Bucky seemed to have nothing against that — he was surprisingly uninterested in changing Tony — but their anniversary, of all days, shouldn't be like that. Tony wanted Bucky to know just how much he loved him, even if he didn't always manage to say it with actual words.

Disappointingly, the day didn't turn out at all like Tony had planned.

First of all, he woke up alone. That wasn't entirely unexpected — he and Bucky kept different schedules — but he _had_ hoped Bucky might sleep in on account of what day it was. Usually, Bucky _loved_ to cuddle in bed, but his morning run with Steve must have held more appeal.

Tony pushed his disappointment aside, telling himself that didn't matter. There were still plenty of hours left in the day; Bucky would have time for him later.

Except when Bucky and Steve returned from their run and stopped by the kitchen for a water bottle each, all Tony got was a quick smile and a chaste kiss from Bucky before both super soldiers disappeared in the direction of the gym. Tony stood frozen on the spot, bereft, coffee cup in hand and unspoken words dying on his lips. He had wanted to ask Bucky what his plans for the day were, but Tony supposed he already had his answer.

Tony told himself not to be so greedy. He couldn't expect Bucky to always have time for him. Being too demanding was another reason for the rift between him and Pepper — the way she'd put Tony's needs before hers, time and time again. It was both selfish and cruel.

If Bucky wanted to spend his day with his best friend, who was Tony to stop him?

Tony swallowed and quickly gathered up his composure. If Bucky was busy, Tony might as well get some work done on his numerous projects. Bucky would come find him sooner or later, and then they could make arrangements for when to eat dinner.

Tony clung to that thought as he headed for his workshop, but there was no denying the lump of dread growing in his stomach. He had a feeling this day would turn out to be the opposite of what he had hoped.

 

* * *

 

A gentle kiss was pressed against Tony's temple and he felt himself smile, a shiver of delight running down his spine. He looked up from his soldering and was met by Bucky's grinning face.

"How are you, doll?" Bucky's words were soft and drawling, intimate in a way that never failed to make Tony's heart skip a beat. Bucky ran his hand through Tony's hair, as if he just couldn't resist the temptation to touch him. 

_This_ was what Tony had pictured their anniversary to be like.

"I'm good." Tony put his tools down and turned his chair around, pulling Bucky closer by his belt loops. "You?"

Bucky's hair was still a little wet from the shower he'd taken after his workout and Tony was pleased to note that Bucky was now wearing that lovely red Henley of his. It was one of Tony's favorites.

"Right now? Absolutely perfect," Bucky murmured with a fond smile, before leaning down for a proper kiss. Tony got so caught up in it — the warmth and taste of him — that he almost missed the words Bucky whispered against his lips as soon as the kiss ended. "I just wanted to see you before Steve and I head out again."

Tony stiffened, blinking in surprise. "Out?"

"Yeah." Bucky straightened and combed his fingers through Tony's hair once more, though this time it didn't feel particularly comforting. "The baseball game, remember? Steve got us tickets months ago."

"Oh. Right." Tony felt his heart sink, cold realization beginning to spread through his veins.

Had Bucky forgotten what day it was? Or did he just not care about celebrating anniversaries? Or maybe Tony had assumed their relationship was a bigger deal than it actually was? Perhaps Bucky saw what they had as something more casual, and therefore didn't want to acknowledge that they'd been dating for a year?

The thought made Tony's throat tighten.

"You okay?" Bucky was frowning, his voice full of concern.

Tony couldn't tell him. He'd either make a fool out of himself or make Bucky feel guilty for prioritizing spending time with his best friend. Tony and Bucky hadn't actually agreed to do anything special for their anniversary — they hadn't even mentioned it, in fact — so he shouldn't feel disappointed that Bucky had other plans.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tony faked a smile, even if he knew that Bucky could probably see right through it.

Unsurprisingly, Bucky wasn't convinced. "You sure? You look..." Bucky didn't finish the sentence, obviously not sure how to catalogue whatever look was on Tony's face.

"I'm just tired," Tony deflected. "I didn't get much sleep."

It was a flimsy excuse. Bucky seemed to agree, judging by the frown he was wearing.

"Do you want me to stay in tonight?"

"No." Tony shook his head, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat. He wanted nothing more than to say yes, but that wouldn't be fair to Bucky. He and Steve had obviously started planning their evening months ago — even before Tony had begun making his preparations. "What good would that do? I probably won't be good company anyway. I'd rather see you go out and have fun with Steve."

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked.

"Absolutely." Tony wasn't even lying. He would only feel bad if Bucky stayed at home because Tony had asked him to, knowing he'd rather be at the game.

Bucky still looked concerned, but relented. "Okay, but let me know if you change your mind."

This was outright torture. Tony's chest felt heavy with disappointment and what could, quite possibly, be grief. He was fairly certain this meant Bucky had forgotten — he wouldn't be this oblivious if he was just uninterested in celebrating their anniversary — but that option was no less depressing. Bucky didn't consider the date notable enough to remember. 

"I will." Tony's stomach was a tightly clenched ball of misery, but he managed a smile. "Now get going, before Steve leaves without you."

Bucky smiled too, his thumb stroking Tony's cheek. "See you when I get back?"

Tony nodded, not sure if his voice would carry without cracking. He returned the kiss Bucky gave him, but he could admit his heart wasn't in it. As he watched Bucky leave the workshop, on his way to spend the evening with Steve, Tony was almost a little surprised by how much it hurt.

Was this how Pepper had felt? If so, he didn't know how the hell she'd held out for as long as she had. It was _excruciating_ to know his and Bucky's anniversary had been forgotten by the one other person who should remember it.

As soon as the elevator slid shut behind Bucky, Tony could feel his eyes begin to burn. He had no right to feel hurt, he knew that — he had treated Pepper way worse during their relationship — but he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. Bucky had always been so caring and considerate that the possibility of him forgetting their anniversary hadn't even occurred to Tony as an _option_. It seemed like the kind of thing Bucky would remember even if they had been in the middle of an Avengers mission.

Tony gritted his teeth and looked up at the ceiling, blinking the tears away. He was just overreacting, that was all. They hadn't said the day was special and, just because Tony had, for once, made an effort, that didn't mean he should fault Bucky for not doing the same. Bucky already put up with so much when it came to Tony, so if he wanted to go to a baseball game instead of having dinner with his boyfriend, then he'd certainly earned that.

"JARVIS." Tony cleared his throat to get rid of the telltale tremble in his voice. "Let the restaurant know we're not coming."

"Of course, Sir."

Tony tried to convince himself that wasn't pity in JARVIS's voice, but he wasn't particularly successful.

 

* * *

 

As much as Tony tried to pretend that everything was fine in the days following their anniversary, he couldn't quite shake the feeling of disappointment. He stuffed Bucky's presents into one of the drawers in the workshop, praying he'd forget about them entirely, and did his best to smile like nothing was wrong.

It wasn't a big deal that Bucky had forgotten. Tony had no right to complain about something he had done so many times himself. A part of him wanted to get passive aggressive about it, sure, but Bucky deserved better than that. Tony was trying so hard not to fall back into old, childish patterns.

He was a little stiffer than usual, though, and found himself spending more time in the workshop, unfairly trying to spare himself the stab of hurt he felt whenever seeing Bucky. Tony just couldn't let it go, even if he knew he should. Whether or not they celebrated their anniversary didn't make or break their relationship. Tony might feel a painful clench in his chest whenever he thought about it, but he could learn to ignore that.

If Bucky noticed something was wrong, he never said anything.

 

* * *

 

Tony woke to gentle fingers stroking his hair and a soft kiss against his forehead. If the purpose was to make him eager to get out of bed, it was a poor tactic; tenderness of that kind only made him want to stay in bed longer.

"I brought coffee," Bucky whispered fondly.

Reluctantly, Tony cracked open one eye. "Are you bribing me?" he asked, mock-suspicious.

Bucky laughed and kissed his cheek. "I might be." He straightened and gestured towards Tony. "Come on, sit up."

Tony rolled his eyes but did as told, failing to suppress a wide yawn. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand — 9:13AM — before getting distracted by the breakfast tray standing on fold-out legs next to the bed.

"You brought breakfast?" It was a stupid question since Tony could see for himself that Bucky had — toast, pancakes, sliced fruit, juice, and the aforementioned coffee. He wasn't displeased, just a little surprised.

"Nothin' gets past you, does it?" Bucky replied teasingly as he lifted the tray off the floor and placed it in front of Tony instead. Only then did Tony notice the rose lying next to the juice pitcher — rich, dark red with gold glitter along the edges of the petals. 

"That's for you," Bucky said, obviously having noticed where Tony's gaze had strayed. Bucky picked up the rose and held it out to Tony, his smile breathtakingly sweet. "I know it's a little cheesy, but I figured you wouldn't mind."

Truth be told, Tony had trouble swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. He was pretty bad at romantic gestures and perhaps not overly fond of showing heartfelt emotions, but he couldn't _not_ like it when Bucky was being so sincere. This was why Tony had wanted to do something special for their anniversary — he knew Bucky valued these kinds of things.

"You dork," Tony whispered, albeit fondly. He accepted the rose with one hand and pulled Bucky down for a kiss with the other. Bucky hummed against Tony's lips but soon drew back, grinning proudly.

"Let's eat." He was unusually eager, even for a hungry super soldier, and Tony couldn't help laughing when Bucky crawled over Tony's legs to settle next to him, propped up against the pillows. As soon as Bucky was in place, he leaned in to kiss Tony's cheek. "I love you."

Tony's throat closed up. He knew he was being ungrateful, but why couldn't Bucky have done this on their anniversary instead? This was exactly the kind of thing Tony had expected to share on that day, but instead Bucky had been off spending time with Steve. Of course Tony still appreciated the attention he was given now, but he'd been carrying the disappointment for days and it wasn't any easier when knowing just how considerate Bucky _could_ be.

"I love you too," Tony replied, even if his voice sounded a little choked. Hopefully, Bucky would take it as Tony being touched instead of a tiny bit heartbroken.

To give himself some time to gather his composure, Tony picked up his coffee and took a sip. Immediately, Tony could tell Bucky had prepared it himself. It was quite endearing that no matter how many times Tony explained that he had appliances that could grind the beans and make the actual coffee, both Bucky and Steve occasionally insisted on doing it the old-fashioned way. Tony would be lying if he said it wasn't terribly flattering that Bucky wanted to spend that kind of time and effort on Tony's coffee, though.

Tony cleared his throat, careful not to meet Bucky's gaze. "So, what are we celebrating?"

While Bucky was a whole lot better at romantic gestures than Tony, they usually had a purpose of some kind.

Bucky laughed. "It's our anniversary, sweetheart."

Tony froze, coffee cup halfway to his lips. He turned his head and stared at Bucky, feeling a sickening roll in his stomach. "No, it's not," he said. 

Their anniversary had been five days ago — Tony was sure of it.

His heart clenched when Bucky reached out and took his free hand, raising it to his lips to kiss Tony's knuckles. "Yes, it is." Bucky smiled, thumb stroking Tony's fingers. "And it's okay if you've forgotten — Pepper warned me that you might."

Tony's throat clicked and he hastily looked down at the breakfast tray in his lap. He _hadn't_ forgotten. For _once_ he hadn't forgotten, but he understood if everyone assumed he had — it was how he usually operated, after all. He wasn't sure how they'd mixed up the days — Tony trusted JARVIS with his life, and he would never have given the wrong date — so the fault must lie with Tony. 

That shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone.

"Okay." He swallowed and carefully placed his coffee cup back on the tray. "I'm sorry." Even he could hear that his tone was too flat.

"Tony?" Bucky sounded concerned — maybe even a little sad. "I mean it. It's okay if you don't—"

"I should get to work," Tony interrupted. He pulled his hand back from Bucky and grabbed the handles of the tray, preparing to lift it to the side. "I have a lot to—"

"No, wait!" Bucky took hold of Tony's wrist, not tightly enough that Tony couldn't break free, but still enough to make him freeze in place. "Tony, what's wrong?" There was outright panic in Bucky's voice now. "Was it something I did?"

Tony quickly shook his head, but he didn't let go of the breakfast tray or look up at Bucky. "No, you're wonderful. _This_ is wonderful. Everything is fine, I just need to—"

"Please don't lie to me."

Tony shut his mouth with a clack. Lying never helped a relationship, Tony knew that much. Bucky deserved better than lies.

"Tony, _please_. Talk to me." There was so much pleading sincerity in Bucky's voice — Tony didn't have the heart to deny him.

It still wasn't easy, though. Tony sat quiet for long, agonizing seconds before he gathered enough courage to speak. Bucky's fingers remained wrapped around Tony's wrist the entire time, as if he was afraid that Tony would leave as soon as he let go.

"I didn't forget," Tony said, gaze fixed on the cooling pancakes. He licked his lips. "I just thought it was five days ago, that's all."

There was a stunned silence.

"You did? Why didn't you say anything?" 

Tony refused to reply to that, and he also refused to meet Bucky's gaze. He couldn't quite decide if he felt depressed or just stupid — perhaps both.

"Five days ago was—" Bucky cut himself off, sucking in a sharp breath. "Oh Tony, _no_." He sounded devastated. "That's why you looked so sad when I said I was going to the game with Steve." 

Since it wasn't a question, Tony saw no reason to reply.

"I could tell somethin's been off these past couple o' days," Bucky continued softly, "but I didn't know if you wanted to talk about it."

Tony closed his eyes when Bucky touched his cheek, breathtakingly gentle, as always.

"Please look at me."

Tony sighed but did as asked — there were few things he could deny Bucky — and wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw the pained look on Bucky's face.

"I would _never_ do that to you." The amount of conviction in Bucky's voice was rather comforting, but Tony still felt a pang of sadness. "I would _never_ force you to spend our anniversary alone. Not even for Steve."

"I know." Tony _did_ know that. Bucky wouldn't knowingly be that cruel to someone he cared about, and Bucky _did_ care about Tony. It had taken a while to get used to the thought, but Tony eventually had. "I just figured you'd forgotten." 

Tony tried to sound nonchalant but he was fairly certain that he failed.

Bucky cupped Tony's cheek. "I would never forget somethin' as important as that." He swallowed, his smile faint. "And I'm sorry I assumed you had."

"Hey, it's okay — it's what I do." Tony shrugged, gaze skittering to look at the wall behind Bucky's shoulder. "You're right to expect the worst—"

"Tony, no." Bucky's words were gentle but the look in his eyes was firm. "I'm sorry. I know you've been tryin' really hard and I shouldn't have doubted you. That wasn't fair. Please accept my apology?"

Tony frowned. "I still got the wrong date so I don't see why you should apologize for—"

"Tony."

"Fine!" Tony exclaimed, both exasperated and a little bit fond. He felt a reluctant smile twitch at the corner of his lips. "I accept your apology."

"Thank you." Bucky leaned in for a soft kiss, clearly relieved. He bumped their foreheads together. "Are we good?"

"Yeah." Tony closed his eyes, soaking up the comfort of having Bucky's warmth pressed against his side, their breaths mingling. "We're good."

Bucky hummed and gave Tony another quick kiss. "In that case, I suggest breakfast."

Tony snorted but saw no reason to protest. A lot of the tension he'd been carrying the past couple of days was gone. Sure, he'd still gotten the date wrong, despite his best efforts, but at least this meant Bucky hadn't forgotten about their anniversary.

"I'm sorry I mixed up the days," Tony said, settling back against the pillows before taking another sip of coffee. "I still have the presents I got you, but I haven't made any dinner reservations."

Bucky picked up a piece of toast and smiled. "That's okay — I have."

Tony grinned back and was a little surprised when JARVIS interrupted the sweet moment — he usually had enough tact not to.

"Sirs, if I may?"

"Sure, JARVIS," Tony replied, reaching for one of the forks. "Go ahead."

"You were not mistaken about the date."

"JARVIS, it's not your fault." Tony used the side of his fork to cut a decent piece of pancake for himself, slapping Bucky's fingers away when he tried to steal it. "I just gave you the wrong date to keep track off. No harm done." 

"No, Sir, you were right. All of my logs — and your credit card receipts — confirm that it was one year and five days ago that you and Sergeant Barnes had your first outing."

Both Tony and Bucky froze, then turned to look at each other in surprise. Bucky couldn't be the one who had gotten the date wrong, could he? Tony was pretty certain that was _his_ job. 

"Wait, you count from the first date?" Bucky asked, frowning.

"You don't?"

"No?"

It was Tony's turn to frown. "Then what anniversary are we having today?"

"Our first kiss." Bucky looked a little hesitant. "I mean, isn't that technically when we got together?"

"I..." Tony was beginning to feel hesitant too. "I don't know?"

There was a brief silence, Bucky and Tony staring at each other in confusion.

"Both dates are milestones within your relationship," JARVIS helpfully cut in, "so neither of you are necessarily wrong. They are both anniversaries."

If Tony hadn't been so stunned, he would probably have found the situation quite hilarious. But at least he was beginning to understand why they said that communication was key in any relationship.

"Perhaps, in preparation for next year, you should agree on a date together?" JARVIS kindly suggested. "To avoid further misunderstandings."

Bucky let out a short laugh, his shoulders relaxing. "Yeah, that's probably for the best." 

"Let's go with today in that case," Tony decided. "A first kiss _is_ more fun to celebrate than a first date."

"Sounds good to me," Bucky replied, a soft smile on his lips.

Tony just _had_ to lean in and give him a quick kiss which, unsurprisingly, ended up being everything but quick. Once Tony managed to pull back, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he felt slightly lightheaded, his entire being tingling with happiness and contentment.

He cleared his throat while trying — and failing — not to smile. "JARVIS, rearrange the schedule and mark today as our anniversary instead."

"Certainly, Sir."

JARVIS's reply was partly lost to Tony since he was busy returning the next kiss Bucky pulled him in for — a deep and needy thing that made his heart rate spike and toes curl. There was a flutter of warmth in Tony's chest, growing steadily stronger, and he reveled in the closeness — the feeling of belonging and the sizzle of desire pooling low in his stomach.

Bucky made him feel all kinds of wonderful things.

For the first time in five days, Tony was able to let go of the worry he'd been carrying and simply enjoy Bucky's company.

It was, after all, their anniversary, and what better way to spend it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just can't stand them being unhappy? So yeah, this was perhaps more of a miscommunication thing, but still! All is fluff in the end!
> 
> I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
